


We Are Without Form

by Wired_Prophet (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Artificial Organs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - After a devastating battle with his brother, the former son of a drug empire is left with a multitude of artificial organs. A crime fighting force called Overwatch pick him up for information and he soon becomes a member of the team. This distracts him from his disfigurement, but after a few years they disband, leaving Genji by himself. Now forced the truth of his fragile mortality, he is recommended to a Nepalese spiritual counselor to achieve peace with himself and his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Without Form

**Author's Note:**

> This AU's setting will almost entirely be set in today's time with one minor exception. Artificial organs aren't really a thing. Well, they are but they're used as bridges in between surgeries or are for something like the bladder or erectile dysfunction. An artificial heart would've worked, but there's no reason Genji would need/be able to use an artificial heart unless he suddenly had a heart attack in the middle of his fight with Hanzo.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic despite that! If you have any suggestions be sure to comment!
> 
> EDIT: I realize I forgot to edit the summary lmao Overwatch is not a record company in this fic I apologize.

_“I’m doing what’s right.”_

_“Are you? Or are you doing what they tell you is right?”_

_He was quiet for a couple seconds, “I’m sorry, brother,” he said. “But, you’re forcing me to do this.” He unsheathed his dagger._

_Genji was going to counter him again before-_

“Mr. Shimada!” The nurse said loudly.

Genji’s head snapped towards her, “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s no problem. Anyway you said were experiencing nausea, fatigue, and uh, what else?”

“Er, flu-like symptoms.”

“Uh-huh,” the nurse tapped in the Genji’s response. “Well,” she said, “Dr. Ziegler should be here in as soon as she’s done in the other room.”

Genji nodded and the nurse left the room. He laid down on the firm exam table. The wax paper crinkled loudly in his ear every time he moved a muscle. His eyelids lowered the longer he laid down, the exhaustion from whatever was happening to him forcing him to relax. He felt like shit. Stupid ass organs, not doing their job, probably slowly killing him.

Soon enough Dr. Ziegler was opening the door. That was fast. Genji looked up at the clock on the wall, reading it had been twenty minutes since he’d laid down. The time had felt much faster than that. She greeted him happily and sat down, logging in to the computer the nurse had just been using.

“So, Genji,” she said, “you’ve been feeling…” She paused as she read the notes the nurse left her, “nausea, fatigue, flu-like symptoms, for a few weeks and for no apparent…” She trailed off.

“Mr. Shimada?”

“Yes?”

“Having you been taking your immunosuppressants?”

Genji’s looked at her, “My what?”

“Your-” She sighed, “your meds Genji. You’re immunosuppressants keep your body from attacking the PAOs, which is why you’d be feeling ill if you haven’t been taking them.”

“Right.” Permanent Artificial Organs, organs made of synthetic tissue. He hated that acronym, just as much as he hated forgetting those pills and making himself feel terrible.

“Genji this is serious!” She insisted. “If this had gone on long enough your own immune system could have killed you.”

He didn’t say anything. His fake liver and heart felt heavy inside him.

“Listen,” she said. “I know it’s been tough without the rest of Overwatch being around to help you out and keep you on a schedule, but you need to learn how to live without being babysat.” Genji winced, that one stung. “You can try to ignore it, but that’s not going to help anything.”

“I know,” he said.

She stared him down. When she got no other response Dr. Ziegler began rummaging through one of the drawers in the examination room. After some shuffling she pulled out a business card and stood in front of Genji.

“As your doctor and friend,” she said, “I’m going to say to get your act together before you die, but,” Dr. Ziegler held up the card, “as your friend I want you to see this man.” She held it out to him.

It took him a second to read it as he was tired and English being his second language, but all he could say was, in an incredibly suspicious tone, “A spiritual counselor?”

“Yes!” Dr. Ziegler placed her hands on her hips. “He’s the best in the business. From my other patients I’ve heard he practically works miracles.”

He sighed, “Angela, I know you’re worried, but this is a bit unnecessary, isn’t it?”

“Honestly, Genji,” she started quietly, “I wouldn’t be suggesting you to him if I thought he was just going to preach some nonsense. I really want you to schedule an appointment with him. I think he’ll really be able to help you with your… _unique_ predicament.”

Genji glared at the card. Was it really possible that some psychic was actually going to be able to understand him? Probably not, but since Angela was so enthusiastic about it, he was curious. “Alright, I’ll schedule an appointment.”

Dr. Ziegler grinned. “Great!”

He gave her a smile back to show some sort of appreciation.  Genji noisily slid off the exam table and made way for the door. Dr. Ziegler walked over to open the door for him.

“Remember, take your meds, make that appointment, try not to die.” She said, holding on to the door handle.

“Got it. Thanks, Angela.”

“Not a problem,” she said.

“Alright!” Angela exclaimed as she opened the door, “I hope to never see you never again!” She said before shutting the door.

Angela opened it again quickly, “Unless it’s to say hi during lunch break, then that’s fine.” She shut it again.

Genji smiled and rolled his eyes before looking down at the business card again. 

 _Tekhartha Zenyatta, Spiritual Counselor_  
  


-  
  


When Genji had made the appointment over the phone, he felt crazy. He vaguely wondered, while scheduling a time with the secretary, if they were going to try and make him join a religion. There weren’t any advertised on the business card, but then again places like that were much more subtle nowadays.

He sighed as he walked up the ramp to the building. His brother would surely have mocked the very idea of a spiritual counselor, let alone going to one.

His father would be ashamed of the very idea.

Today wasn’t a day for his brother or his father, though. The secretary wrote in his name and told him to go into some numbered door ending in a five. No time in the waiting room, no time to change his mind. It was probably for the better.

The door let out a quiet creak as Genji opened it with an uncharacteristic caution about him. “Hello?” He greeted.

In the room he saw a man sitting in a wheelchair, in a pose with circled forefingers and he’s sure if his legs went past his knees, they would be crossed. He had an angular face, with nine dots seemingly tattooed on his forehead.  
 

The man’s eyes opened, “You must be Mr. Shimada,” he said in a voice unlike his secretary’s soft one. It was calm, but bold, like he had confidence in every word he said.  
 

“Yes. You must be Mr. Zenyatta.”  
 

He waved his hand and smiled. “Please, everyone just calls me Zenyatta, the “Mr.” is unnecessary.”

Genji nodded. “Then Genji is fine as well.” He closed the door and sat down on the scratchy blue sofa.

Zenyatta took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, folding them. “So, Genji,” he said, “tell me about yourself. Your job, what you like, or just whatever you’re comfortable with sharing.

The other man shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure what was or was not acceptable to say, so he had to think over his answer a couple times.

“I…” Genji started, “I’m Genji Shimada. After an… accident, I was hired by the… police. It helped keep me busy after the accident. I was laid off though, and have just trying to manage myself and my _organs_ since.”

“Ah,” Zenyatta said quietly, “ I see.” Surely he was registering what he meant by organs, there’s only one thing that could be meant when said in that sort of tone. The counselor interlocked his fingers together. “Genji, may I ask what happened in this accident, exactly?”

Genji looked away quickly, feeling the need to think of some excuse. “I fell into one of the machines at work when I was younger.” He rubbed one particularly noticeable scar on his neck.

Zenyatta hummed. His face had maintained the same interested, yet detached look the whole conversation. It irritated Genji. This was just like every therapist that his team had forced him to go to, except with more unlit candles and bead necklaces. He fumed silently as Zenyatta pondered to himself.

“Why are you here? Why did you make an appointment?”

Genji felt even more agitated. He was tired of questions, tired of being asked why he did things when it was because other people wanted him to. “My doctor asked me to come here because I forgot to take some medication. Medication I need to live.”

Zenyatta tilted his head slightly to the side. “Your doctor sent you to a spiritual counselor because you forgot to take your medication?”

The scarred man smirked with hollow eyes. “Yes, but I suppose that came out wrong. I forgot to take it for weeks, when I’m supposed to take it daily. I believe she sent me here because she’s concerned about mental health and how it caused my negligence, but…” Genji stood up,

“I think it’s clear you can’t help me.” He said. 

Zenyatta straightened himself and a new expression formed. An expression of challenge. His hands were now placed on his knees. “I don’t think leaving would be a wise decision.”  
  
“Oh,” Genji continued to smirk sadistically, “why’s that?"

“I can sense the negativity coming from you,” Genji rolled his eyes, what a shocking revelation! “And I can see it’s consuming you from the inside out. _Clearly_ you have a disliking towards your modifications and wish to ignore their existence, but in doing so makes it more likely to neglect their maintenance. What you need is to accept your body, instead of ignoring this new part of your life.”

“If you could see that, why do you keep asking questions? Aren’t you supposed to give advice, not interrogate? I thought you were different from a therapist.”

“I was simply trying to learn more about you, personally and about your problems. I know there is more to this than you plan on telling me but,” he slowed, “I do apologize. I can understand why you might feel uncomfortable with this. It takes time to learn about a person, you can’t get their life story in an hour.” Zenyatta sighed closing his eyes and resting his chin on his fingers, looking a bit guilty.

“I usually start most of my clients off with a session or two of just talking. Getting to know them, their problems, or just trying to make them feel more comfortable with talking to me. I can see this is not what you need, though.” He opened his eyes. “I must insist you make another appointment, Genji. I can promise things will be different next time.”

Genji looked down at the counselor with suspicion. He had a fire in his eyes that burnt into his mind. Never had he met a therapist with the determination that Zenyatta had. 

“Alright.” He said. Even if the man was just desperate for clients, he was curious to see what he had in mind.

Zenyatta smiled a lovely smile. “Good. I want to help you, Genji. I believe I can.”  
  
Genji turned away. “If you say so,” he said on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Zenyatta wasn't given robo-legs, it's because I'm trying to keep it as close to our time as possible while keeping Genji's story possible. He has prosthetics, but he doesn't have them on in this chapter since they're not really necessary for sitting. Also I'm not an expert on prosthetics! If you have experience or knowledge about them that you think would be useful for this fic, please share!


End file.
